Shattered Glass
by NellyLove
Summary: *For x Cena'z Chick x* He had cheated, but regretted it. He wants her back, but she doesn't want him. She's hurt, shattered. He never wanted to loose her, but now he has. And they both are cold and distracted and can barely get through the day. John/OC
1. Shattered Glass

**Alright! I owned this to x Cena'z Chick x because she wrote me a oneshot, and i believe she is writing another one! so, omg, thank you!!! lol! so here's the oneshot for you....i may turn it into a 2shot, it's a possibility...because i ended it kinda....well, you'll see...hehe! ENJOY!**

**please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! **

**I'm sorry if this oneshot is kinda dark and sad and angry, but the song i chose from her list kinda called for it..so, yeah....read on!**

**xoxoxo**

**Angel  
**

* * *

_**Shattered Glass**_

_**By Britney Spears**_

* * *

_**For x Cena'z Chick x**_

_Did I wake you, were you sleeping_

_were you still in my bed?_

_Or is a nightmare keeping you up instead?_

_Oh baby are you feeling guilty for what you did?_

_If you think you're hurting_

_you ain't seen nothing yet!_

John Cena fidgeted in his sleep. Truthfully, he hadn't been sleeping well since his ex-girlfriend Chelsea had broken up with him. She had good reason though, well, she always did have a good reason for everything she did. But he had been drunk and slept with one of the Divas on the road and Chelsea was at home. He had felt horrible about it the morning after.

But being the good guy he instinctively was, he called Chelsea and told her the truth. When he came home a few days later, she was gone. All that was left was note. A note saying that they were over. She hadn't spoken to him since. He knew she'd show up sooner or later, most of her stuff was still around the house. Maybe she was going to leave them there, but he doubted it.

If she was leaving his life, she would withdraw everything that was related to her directly. It killed John to know that one stupid mistake caused all of this. He had believe Chelsea was the woman he would spend the rest of his life with. But now, there was almost no chance at that happening.

John was dreaming of her again. Well, it was more of a nightmare. His mind loved antagonizing him and constantly he dreamed and thought of her being with some other man. Though he knew she wouldn't move on that fast. But in his dreams he was helpless and believed it. He opened his eyes when he heard his cellphone ringing. He sighed as he sat up and grabbed his phone off the bedside table.

His eyes widened when he saw her number. _Really?_ He thought to himself uncertainly and in disbelief. "Hello." he answered groggily. She knew he was probably asleep, that's why she had chosen then to call. Less chances of him yelling back. "Did I wake you, were you sleeping?" she asked quietly almost sounding angelic with her worry-tinged voice.

John was a bit taken a back and felt like crawling under a rock and dying at the same time. She was being civil about it. Not hating him, and not bawling tears(thank god). He ran a hand through his extremely short hair and tried not to heave another sigh.

"Were you dreaming about me, or was it more of a nightmare?" she asked, a slightly twisted and definitely angry tone in her voice now. John sighed now, he should've known. "Are you feeling guilty yet?" she asked coldly since he hadn't responded to her last question. "Yes, I am feeling guilty. I have been sin—," she cut him off. "If you think you're hurting now, you haven't seen nothing yet. Wait till you get to the depressed stage. I'm already past that point," she growled.

_Was it really worth it?_

_Was she everything that you were looking for?_

_Feel like a man?_

_I hope you know that you can't come back_

_cause all we had _

_is broken like shattered glass_

But she wasn't done with her questioning. She was currently staying at her friends house, across the street from where John lived. But he didn't know that. She was sitting in the clothes she had worn when she left his house, the day he had told her he cheated. She hadn't changed yet, though people had tried to get her to.

Her make up had dried in tear-streaked patterns on her cheeks. She hadn't washed it off yet. Her long curly brown hair was pulled up into an unkempt ponytail. She hadn't brushed it. Now, she was done crying. She just wanted to make him feel bad about what he did now. To make his conscience kill him silently.

"Was it worth it?" she asked, her face remaining expressionless. "Was she everything you were looking for, everything that I couldn't be for you?" she asked, cocking a eyebrow, but showing nothing else on her face. Her voice was cold and controlled as well. "Do you feel like a man?" she questioned. "No," he said quietly. It broke her heart, again, to hear him sound so guilty, hurt, damaged.

She swallowed before continuing. "I hope you know I'm not going to take you back," she scoffed heartlessly. "Because all we had is like shattered glass. You can't put all the tiny fragmented pieces back together." she told him.

_you're gonna see me in your dreams tonight _

_my face is gonna haunt you all the time _

_I promise that you gon' want me back _

_when your world falls apart,_

_like shattered glass, glass, glass, glass_

John swallowed. It was hard to hear her voice, and not be able to pull her into his arms. He wanted to see her so badly. But he knew he had no chance at that. But he could dream right. Her voice drug him out of his thoughts. "You're gonna see me in your dreams tonight." she stated, almost smugly. As if that is what she wanted.

"My face is gonna haunt you all the time," she chuckled dryly. "I can promise you that you're gonna want me back especially when your world begins to fall apart, like shattered glass," she said as she stared across the room at the full-length mirror. Directly in the middle of it the glass was broken and then hairline cracks went throughout the mirror to it's edge.

She had thrown a picture frame at it, cracking the glass. She smirked to herself now, shaking her head. "Goodnight John. Sleep well," she said sarcastically, hanging up before he could protest. She set the phone down on the bed beside her before doing the one thing she told herself she wouldn't anymore.

She cried.

_are you having trouble focusing through the day?_

_Do you find yourself still calling my name?_

_Do you wish you could be one time and take it back_

_I bet you realize that she ain't half the woman I am_

A week later John was back on the road. He had arrived at the arena, having flown in the day before. For the next two weeks he could barely focus. His mind was constantly thinking about her, and what she would be doing at the moment. He knew that cheating on her wasn't worth losing her. He wanted her back.

He didn't feel like a man. Barbie wasn't everything that he had been looking for. Chelsea was. He saw that now. But he knew that he couldn't go back to Chelsea, she didn't want him.

He was in a daze as he walked into his house. It was dark and quiet. He opened the front door, flicking the lights on. "Chelsea! I'm home!..." he trailed off, realizing she wouldn't be there. Now, being there alone, realizing that the house was practically empty now that _all _of her stuff was gone, he wished he could take that night and everything else back. He now realized Barbie wasn't half the woman Chelsea was. He sat down on the edge of the couch, placing his head in his hands.

And cried.

_Was it really worth it?_

_Was she everything that you were looking for?_

_Feel like a man?_

_I hope you know that you can't come back_

_cause all we had _

_is broken like shattered glass_


	2. Behind These Hazel Eyes

**Haha, somewhere during this i decided i couldn't end it with this song...so i'm planning on making this an actual fic...a short fic, about 4 chapters.. yep yep! so, the whole thing is dedicated to x Cena'z Chick x who coincidently loves John Cena (who woulda guessed that, huh?) **

**Anyways...i hope y'all like it! i'm really liking how it's turning out..i think how i'm writing it is pretty good..tell me if i'm delusional, a'ight? okay! ENJOY!**

**please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! yep yep yep!**

**uuuhhhh, i really only own my OC Angel who happens to be (i made her) Chelsea's bff, so, yeah...read on! **

**xoxoxo**

**Angel  
**

* * *

_**Behind These Hazel Eyes**_

_**By Kelly Clarkson**_

* * *

_**For x Cena'z Chick x**_

_Seems like just yesterday_

_you were a part of me_

_I used to stand so tall_

_I used to be so strong_

_your arms around me tight_

_everything, it felt so right_

_unbreakable, like nothing could go wrong_

_now I can't breathe_

_no I can't sleep_

_I'm barely hanging on_

John was a man, and a real man cries when thee is a real crisis. When said man's life is falling down around him, crashing to the ground. When he was losing control of his emotions, his life, his heart. What if his heart was beating so fast and so hard he thought it was going to pop out of his chest. It was okay to cry then, for a real man.

He looked up, wiping his eyes and saw a small envelope sitting on his coffee table. He opened the envelope and pulled out a key. Chelsea's key to the house. He sighed, placing it back in the envelope and setting it on the counter of his kitchen before heading up to his room.

_//3 weeks later//_

3 weeks hadn't done good for either John or Chelsea. John was still un-focused and Chelsea was depressed, really depressed. Chelsea was still living with her best friend, Angel, across the street from John. And he hadn't noticed yet that she was there.

Chelsea sat in the bay window, her forehead pressed against the glass. She stared across the street at his house. It was dark out but the living room light was on. He was there, she saw him walking around his living room, into his kitchen.

She tugged the warm quilt tighter around her. "Chels, stop stalking him through his window," Angel said grimly as she leaned against the doorway to the guest room, which had become Chelsea's bedroom, since she moved in here. All of her stuff was packed in boxes, which were stacked in the garage. Angel didn't mind that she was here, she knew that Chelsea needed a rock right now. And Angel was fine with being said rock.

She sighed as she moved Chelsea's legs and sat down on the other end of the bay window. "Girl, you need to get over this," she said quietly, patting her friends leg. Chelsea moved her hazel gaze to look at her dark-haired friend. Nelly grinned as she brushed her aqua and dark brown bangs behind her ear and smiled softly at her friend.

"How do I do that, Ang, how?" she asked, slamming her fist down into the pillow covered seat of the window. Angel sighed. "I bought Ben & Jerry's, and I rented a few chick flicks. I'd hate to have to do the whole girl night thing by myself," Angel stood up, straightening out her old Buccaneers jersey and gray sweats. "I'll be downstairs if you decide you want to be human for the night," Angel shrugged before she left the room, closing the door behind her, leaving it open just a crack.

Chelsea stared at the wall before she dropped her head onto her knees. It seemed just like yesterday that John had been there. Lying in bed beside her, being the other half of her. Completing her. She used to stand so tall and used to be so strong. She could still remember how it felt to have his arms wrapped around her tightly. She missed how it used to feel so right and like nothing could go wrong.

Now she was suffocating, from nothing. Her heartbreak was killing her, almost literally. She hadn't slept in days, she could barely move. She was barely hanging on.

_here I am, once again_

_I'm torn into pieces _

_can't deny it, can't pretend_

_just thought you were the one_

_broken up, deep inside _

_but you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_behind these hazel eyes_

She slowly stood up from the window seat. She walked over to the bed, each step painful, agonizingly so. She collapsed on the bed. Screw Angel and her movie night. Chelsea just wanted to lie there and cry. She did that every night. She cried herself into a nightmare-filled sleep. She curled up into a fetal position; laying on her side, pulling her knees to her chest, and wrapping her arms around her knees.

She grabbed the pillow and held it over her head. Here she was, again. Torn into pieces over him, the man that cheated on her. She couldn't deny it, couldn't pretend she hadn't thought it. She had felt John was the one for her. The last man she'd ever be with. The one she'd marry and grow old with. The one that would father her children. The one who would take care of her in her old age, the one she'd take care of as well.

She was broken up deep inside. Her heart was shattered. She felt almost absolutely nothing. But John would never see these tears behind her hazel eyes.

_I told you everything_

_opened up and let you in _

_you made me feel alright_

_for once in my life_

_now all that's left of me_

_is what I pretend to be_

_so together, but so broken up inside_

_cause I can't breathe_

_no, I can't sleep_

_I'm barely hanging on_

She had told John everything. She had opened up and let him in on her pain. Her life hadn't been perfect. She had had her life problems, and troubles. And talking to him, explaining it all to him, made it all feel alright for once in her life. Chelsea closed her eyes, and let sleep overcome her, finally.

Angel opened the door, hoping it wouldn't creak. Luckily it didn't. She stood there, watching Chelsea sleep. She sighed, slightly relived, Chelsea looked peaceful. She wasn't twitching or talking in her sleep like usual. She looked like a normal woman sleeping. And Angel was thankful for that. It had been a over a month since the break up. It was time for Chelsea to pick up the pieces and move on.

Angel felt arms wrap around her waist from behind. She lifted her eyes to look over her shoulder at her husband. "She asleep?" Dave asked quietly. Angel nodded, "Finally." she murmured, turning around and grabbing Dave's hand. "I rented movies," she said, wiggling her eyebrows. Dave sighed, "yay, more chick flicks," he muttered.

"Well, Chelsea won't leave the room and watch them with me. And I'm not watching them alone. You're the only option left," she said, pecking his lips. He grinned slightly before he let her lead him downstairs.

//

Chelsea woke up the next morning and ran a hand through her curly brown hair. She looked out the window, enjoying the bright sunlight that was filtering into her room. She couldn't stop the smile that quirked her lips. Today looked hopeful, even from her crappy point of view. She figured if it looked so promising she might as well pretend to be normal.

For the sake of Angel and Dave, the people who constantly put up with her, she would act normal. She got up and grabbed a pair of jeans and a green patterned tank top then headed for the bathroom. She turned on the water in the shower and waited for it to warm up.

Angel was walking down the hallway. She froze when she heard the water in the guest bathroom turn on. She looked at the door and noted that it was locked and the light was on in the room, she could see under the door. She smiled to herself. At least Chelsea was making some kind of an effort.

She knocked on the bathroom door. "Yeah!" Chelsea called. "Dave made breakfast, i'll be downstairs," Angel told her through the door. "Cool, i'll be out in a few," Chelsea responded. Angel smiled as she walked back down the hall and jogged down the steps. "Dave!" she squealed. The bulky man turned around and had little time to brace himself before his wife launched herself into his arms. He caught her mid-jump and hugged her.

"What's up?" he asked curiously as he set her on her feet. She was grinning from ear to ear. "Chelsea is up, and will be coming down to eat breakfast," Angel said, smiling. She grinned as she stepped back and took in her husband, wearing one of her aprons. "You look cute in an apron," she commented. He shook his head as he turned back to the pancakes on the stove.

She grinned as she slapped his ass before she turned and flounced away into the pantry coming back out with the maple syrup.

Chelsea leaned against he wall of the shower, her breathing coming in gasps as she began to cry again. Why did he have to do this to her? Why her? Why couldn't she just have a happy fucking ending? She'd always dreamed that she was Cinderella when she was a little girl. She would get the fairy godmother, go to the ball, and meet her Prince Charming.

For so long she thought that Prince Charmin was John. But, she realized now, that maybe he wasn't. Maybe he is, but just made a mistake. Chelsea didn't know what his reasons were for cheating. Frankly she didn't want to. And secretly deep down inside; if he came to her and really apologized to her and begged her to come back. She would, without hesitation. She would tearfully return to his arms, she would continuing loving him. She wanted to still be his. She'd forgive him.

But he didn't know she was here. And she knew he probably never would.

_here I am, once again_

_I'm torn into pieces _

_can't deny it, can't pretend_

_just thought you were the one_

_broken up, deep inside _

_but you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_behind these hazel eyes_

Chelsea dropped down the steps and smiled slightly when she saw Dave sitting at one of the dinning table chairs, Angel on his lap, feeding him a piece of pancake. After being married for a year, they were still totally adorable together. "Good morning lovebirds," Chelsea smiled as she watched the two come out of their trances and look at her.

"Well good morning Bumblebee," Dave greeted, using the nickname he had given the curly-haired woman. Chelsea grinned at him, "Morning Davey," she giggled, grabbing a plate of pancakes and sitting down at the tables with the other two adults. "It's good to see you downstairs in the land of the living," Angel joked lightly.

Neither Dave nor Angel could see through the bright, real-looking smile Chelsea had plastered on her face. But inside, nothing had changed from the night before. She was still broken, but no one would see the tears she cried behind her hazel eyes.

_swallow me then spit me out_

_for hating you, I blame myself_

_seeing you it kills me now_

_no, I don't cry on the outside_

_anymore..._

"Aww, crap! We're out of milk, and butter!" Angel exclaimed in a wine around dinner time later that day. Dave had been cooking again while Angel and Chelsea had been setting the table. "I'll go to the store real quick and get some," Chelsea said, shrugging one shoulder. Angel turned from where she was standing in front of the open refrigerator, surveying the food storage levels.

"Would you?" Angel asked, giving her friend a hopeful look. Chelsea nodded, "yeah, just write a list if there's anything else and i'll go," Chelsea said, nodding. "Cool," Angel said, scribbling down the groceries that they needed. She ripped it off the pad and handed it to hazel-eyed girl. "Thanks. I'll be back soon," Chelsea called as she grabbed the keys to Angel's car.

"Alright, see ya in a few minutes," Angel called back as she turned the stove off. Chelsea got into the car and started it up and pulled out of the driveway. She parked in front of the grocery store and got out of her car. She walked into the store in her bright yellow flip flops and quickly gathered the items needed then went and paid for them.

"Paper or plastic?" the woman asked. "Uh...plastic," Chelsea answered shrugging indifferently. The woman nodded placing the items all into one bag and then handing it to her. "Thanks," Chelsea said quickly as she left the grocery store. She was walking out of the store and had almost reached her car when she heard a ripping sound and the contents in the bag fell to the ground.

"Aw, shit!" she cursed under her breath as she reached down to pick them up. "Let me help you with that," a voice said. Chelsea froze, she knew that voice. The man straightened up, holding the half-gallon of milk. She glanced up slightly and saw his face. She knew it. She slowly straightened up and grabbed the milk from him with the hand that wasn't holding the butter and cheese. "Thanks," she muttered quickly before turning away and trying to get into her car quickly.

"You look good Chelsea," John said, he knew she heard. She froze again, her hand on the car-door handle. She tucked some of her hair behind her ear and glanced at him. "You too John," she said quietly. "Really look at me and then tell me that," he sighed. She looked up at him, directly into his blank blue eyes.

He looked bad, well, maybe even worse than that. He wasn't even smiling, which was weird for John. He was always smiling or laughing, it was just his nature. But no, his lips were pressed tightly together into a thin line as he studied her. "I'm glad one of us is moving on," he said, taking a step toward her. She forced herself not to move or jerk away as he reached out and touched her arm, then her cheek.

She stared at him coldly. And he nodded, he had expected that reaction. "I guess, this is goodbye," he said, softly, looking away. "I guess it is," she said as John turned and walked away. "It doesn't have to be," she whispered. And she thought it went unheard. She got into the car, setting the groceries on the passenger seat and started the car.

_here I am, once again_

_I'm torn into pieces _

_can't deny it, can't pretend_

_just thought you were the one_

_broken up, deep inside _

_but you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_behind these hazel eyes_

She stopped at some random place on the side of the road. Unable to hold herself together any longer. She broke down into sobs, pounding on the steering wheel. "Why did he have to be there! Why!? Why me!? Why fucking me!? Why can't I just get over him!?" she asked herself angrily as she rested her head against the steering wheel and just let herself cry.

But John would never see these tears behind her hazel eyes.

_here I am, once again_

_I'm torn into pieces _

_can't deny it, can't pretend_

_just thought you were the one_

_broken up, deep inside _

_but you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_behind these hazel eyes_


	3. Behind Blue Eyes

**Okay, i know this one kinda sucks compared to the others...but, oh well.... I do need a song for the last chappy so if you have any ideas, let me know!!! **

**Other than that, i hope y'all like it....it's shorter than most but nothing really happens so....yeah...please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! and thanks to everyone who has reviewed!**

**xoxoxo**

**Angel**

**PS-VOTE ON MY POLL  
**

* * *

_**Behind Blue Eyes**_

_**By Limp Bizkit**_

* * *

_**For x Cena'z Chick x**_

_No one knows what it's like_

_to be the bad man_

_to be the sad man _

_behind blue eyes_

_and no one knows _

_what it's like to be hated_

_to be fated to telling only lies_

_John's POV_

This sucked, not only was I depressed and melancholy, but everyone else pretty much hated me. And no one would know what it's like to be called the bad man, the sad man, behind blue eyes. All because I got drunk and slept with Barbie. Now all the other Divas won't speak to me because they all loved Chelsea.

And the fact that I cheated on her makes me evil and the number one enemy of everyone who knew Chelsea. Especially Dave and Angel Batista. And Angel was making it her personal mission to make sure no one would talk to me.

I felt like everyone hated. And if someone confronted me about why I cheated, I lied, and purposefully made myself look worse than I really was. I was just getting tired of being ignored that when someone talked to me I didn't really care what I was saying. I was just talking to someone.

_but my dreams they aren't as empty_

_as my conscience seems to be_

_I have hours, only lonely_

_my love is vengeance_

_that's never free_

I couldn't sleep, not since I ran into Chelsea in the parking lot. I had heard what she said before she had climbed into her car. I hadn't wanted it to be goodbye and obviously she hadn't either. I would do anything to get to see her right now, but I was stuck on the road for a few more weeks.

And during these weeks, she was probably moving on, probably getting over me. And that killed me to know she probably was. I never wanted to let go of her. I had always dreamed of marrying her and starting a family with her. And these dreams weren't empty, I really truly wanted those things to happen.

I sighed as I sat down heavily on my bed in my hotel room. I wanted Chelsea back. But what could I do to get her back?

_no one knows what its like_

_to feel these feelings_

_like I do, and I blame you _

_no one bites back as hard_

_on their anger _

_none of my pain and woe _

_can show through_

No one could understand the feelings of guilt, anger, and sadness that I felt. I was just feeling completely horrible, I couldn't even explain it. And I blame Chelsea for these feelings, because she wouldn't listen to me when I tried to explain what happened and the events before I cheated.

Sure, they weren't good excuses, but I deserved to be listened to, not just left like that. But I can't really be angry at her because if I talk to her and she can tell I'm angry, it'll piss her off just as much. When I talk to her, which hopefully is soon, none of my pain or sorrow or anger can show through.

I just have to look apologetic and loving.

_but my dreams they aren't as empty_

_as my conscience seems to be_

_I have hours, only lonely_

_my love is vengeance_

_that's never free_

_//3 weeks later//_

Finally, I was home, back in Tampa. I sighed as I parked my car in my driveway. I looked across the street to where Angel and Dave lived. Where Chelsea was still staying, as far as I knew. I slowly relaxed my grip on the steering wheel and took deep breaths, trying to calm down. This was my chance to talk to her. Dave and Angel were still on the road, meaning Chelsea would be alone.

I briskly walked across the street and stopped abruptly in front of her door. What the hell was I doing? I asked myself. I shook my head, knowing the answer was; I'm in love. And it really was that simple. I lifted my hand and knocked on the door. Regretting it slightly after I had. I didn't want her to yell at me, cuss me out. I just wanted her to forgive me. Just that.

She didn't have to take me back, I just needed to know that she'd forgive me and that she's had or had not moved on.

_no one knows what it's like_

_to be mistreated, to be defeated_

_behind blue eyes_

_no one knows how to say_

_that they're sorry and don't worry_

_I'm not telling lies_

_Chelsea's POV_

I stared in shock when I saw John standing on the other side of the door. I hadn't seen him in over 3 weeks. I hadn't stopped thinking of him though, and what he was doing every minute of every day. His deep blue eyes met mine and my breath caught in my throat. The look on his face was agonizing. He looked so sad, so....dismantled.

"Chels, I've missed you. And I just needed to come here and talk to you. I needed to know that you forgive me. No one knows what it's like to be mistreated like I've been lately. And nobody knows what it's like to feel so defeated because I feel like it's everyone against John." he paused.

"And I don't want it to be that way. I want it to be me, and you," he said softly. I stared at him. He shook his head, "no one really knows how to say I'm sorry. But when I say I'm sorry, don't worry, I'm not lying to you. I really am," he whispered, stepping into the house and wrapping an arm around my waist.

He kissed me slowly, as if reintroducing my lips to his. After a second of hesitation I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. I drug him up the stairs, my lips never once leaving his.

_but my dreams they aren't as empty_

_as my conscience seems to be_

_I have hours, only lonely_

_my love is vengeance_

_that's never free_

John laid me down on my bed, still kissing me. I pulled away fro a second to look into his blue eyes. "I forgive you," I whispered. He smiled slightly before kissing me again. "Thank you," he whispered in my ear. "For what?" I asked. "For loving me," he replied quietly. His blue eyes met my hazel ones.

_no one knows what it's like_

_to be that bad man, to be the sad man _

_behind blue eyes_


	4. Miracle

_**Wow...this is EXTREMELY late! and i apologize for it! It's a few months late, i know..i just couldn't find a song, then i forgot...then i got super busy with personal stuff..and now just lately my friend helped me pick a song..and i finally wrote it, on Christmas Eve, no less!**_

_**so i guess this final chapter to "Shattered Glass" is kinda a Christmas present for x Cena'z Chick x...i hope she enjoys this!!! **_

_**I finally finished something! lol**_

_**please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! thanks heaps to people who reviewed this at all! you're awesome!!!**_

_**xoxoxo**_

_**Angel  
**_

* * *

_**Miracle**_

**_By Cascada_**

**_For x Cena'z Chick x_**

* * *

_Boy meets girl_

_you were my dream, my world_

_but I was blind_

_you cheated on me from behind _

_so on my own_

_I feel so all alone _

_though I know it's true_

_I'm still in love with you_

_**Chelsea's POV**_

I woke up and smiled, feeling John's arm around my waist. He was still here, he really was sorry. I couldn't deny the way my heart skipped a beat when John kissed me last night. I couldn't lie and say that I didn't want him back. Because, God, I did.

When I first met John, everything had been about him. He was like my dream guy. A guy I never thought that I'd get. But somehow, luck and fate were on my side for once. He became my world, and I his. We were together for so long. And then out of nowhere, he cheated on me. You'd think I'd learn from that. But last night proved that I obviously learned absolutely nothing.

I had felt so alone for so long, and just recently I had started feeling other emotions again. But I couldn't deny it, I was still in love with John.

_I need a miracle_

_I wanna be your girl _

_give me a chance to see_

_that you are made for me_

_I need a miracle_

_please let me be your girl _

_one day you'll see it can happen to me_

_it can happen to me_

"Babe," John's groggy voice made me smile. I was lying on my side, my back was pressed against his chest. He lifted his head, kissing my bare shoulder. I looked back at him, smiling. "Good morning," I said softly. "Morning," he said, his lips turning up in a smile. I instantly mirrored his smile. Maybe we could make this work.

By way of a miracle, of course. I wanted to be his girl again, so bad. But I needed to see it myself. I needed to see if this thing between John and I could work. I needed to see that he was really made for me.

I rolled onto my back and looked up at John. "Do you still love me?" I asked quietly.

_day and night _

_I'm always by your side_

_cause I know for sure_

_my love is real my feelings pure_

_so take a try _

_no need to ask me why_

_cause I know it's true_

_i'm still in love with you_

John did answer my question, in a way I didn't think he would. For the next week that he had off he stayed with me, day and night. He was always by my side and didn't leave me alone for more than five minutes. And suddenly things started falling into place.

The hurt inside had begun to ebb away the night he showed up at the door. My heart began to be mended back together by John himself. He had stayed the whole night, and the whole week after. And I began to believe him more and more every time he whispered "I love you" in my ear.

And soon I was replying back, "I love you too" and I knew I was telling the truth, that my feelings for him were still there, and they were still growing. They were exceeding the feelings I had first had for him. This was a new type of love for us. This was the love that would keep us together for the rest of our lives.

So now I knew it was true, I was still in love with John Cena.

_I need a miracle_

_I wanna be your girl _

_give me a chance to see_

_that you are made for me_

_I need a miracle_

_please let me be your girl _

_one day you'll see it can happen to me_

_I need a miracle_

_I wanna be your girl_

_give me a chance to see _

_that you are made for me_

_I need a miracle _

_please let me be your girl _

_one day you'll see it can happen to me_

_it can happen to me _

And maybe I was right, maybe it was a miracle that John showed up at Angel and Dave's house that day. I had never expected it, never expected him to figure out I was there. And I never even thought that if he found out he'd come to see me. So it was quite the miracle in my point of view.

I had wanted to be his for so long, and I finally got my wish after months of hurting and hoping. He was truly sorry for what he had done wrong, and I had to forgive him. I needed to forgive him, just so I could move on.

And I moved back into his house, and we went back to normal, but were closer than we ever had been before.

John was my miracle, even after my world shattered like glass.

_miracle....miracle..._


End file.
